


first February 14th with bae

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec came home early with flowers, chocolates, movie tickets, wine, cheese, champagne and a face that said, 'I have no idea what's going on', Magnus looked at him with eyes saying, 'Me too, Alexander'.So they went to google.





	first February 14th with bae

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

When Alec came home early with flowers, chocolates, movie tickets, wine, cheese, champagne and a face that said,  _I have no idea what's going on_ , Magnus looked at him with eyes saying,  _Me too, Alexander._

For believe it or not, for a man as old as Magnus, before now, he hadn't found his true Valentine - so like Alec, he had no idea what people especially did on this day.

"Well first, here are some flowers", Alec said, handing Magnus a bouquet of pink irises.

Magnus took the bouquet and smiled and Alec immediately thought the loveliest flower in the world should be named Magnus.

After all, Magnus was as soft as pastel colours but at times he's more radiant than the brightest rose and marigold.

He's more like an entire field of sunflowers - a golden yellow that shines and brightens up Alec's universe.

"Okay, let's google".

So they sat together on the couch, hip against hip. Shoulder against shoulder - just a turn of the head and they could kiss.

Magnus unwrapped a bar of chocolate and played with it in his mouth while Alec tapped away in google,  _'how to spend Valentine's Day with your soulmate'_.

Magnus inhaled fully, taking in all the breath his lungs needed to breathe because he was so full of gladness. Once upon a time - when they'd first met, Alec didn't even believe in love but now here he was, proclaiming Magnus his soulmate.

"They all say the same thing, Magnus".

"Like what?"

" _Go on spontaneous sporty dates. A trip abroad. Spontaneous sex. Bubble baths. Exotic magical dinners. Kiss. Laugh. Chat. Tell the whole world we love each other_  but, isn't that what we do everyday?"

Magnus hummed in thought before he broke out in laughter.

Just leave it to Alec to rationalise a romantic encounter.

"Well at least you got home early", Magnus kissed him with lips and tongue that were sweeter than any chocolate and more delicate than any petal on a fair rose. "Alexander...".

Alec moaned and for the longest time it was his kisses that answered - his tongue a bitter sweetness from the chocolates and wine taken from Magnus's mouth. "Yes?"

So Magnus kissed him deep and properly tasted and savoured him. "Thanks for being my every day Valentine".

And Alec's entire body shook like the very first time they touched.

Magnus is Alec's first real love.

His first kiss.

His love at first sight.

His first date.

His first sexy night.

So of course, Alec kissed Magnus back with a softness that was satisfying as melting marshmallows. "Happy first Valentine's, Magnus".

And Magnus smiled, unwilling to let go of Alec's lip and tongue and the inebriating taste in his mouth. They kissed so much leaving their lips even softer and a little swollen. 

that night,

They did what they'd always done; they chatted and laughed with each other. Stole kisses and gave the random spanking on the ass. They then kissed some more and laughed forever and hugged each other tight then fell asleep.

Just like that;

Every day,

Saw them falling a whole foot deep more in love.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
